


Mates: Under the Tree – A Fragment

by adderpated



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Monaboyd - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderpated/pseuds/adderpated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dom and Billy have never really been 17th century sailors as part of a crew repairing their wooden vessel on the island of (or one of the islands surrounding) Madagascar, as they are here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates: Under the Tree – A Fragment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alassenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alassenya/gifts).



> This is a small section of what would be at least a novella-length pirate tale. I've finished it up into a story of it's own.
> 
> Thanks to alassenya for the gift that informed that larger work. It still means a lot to me and you deserve such a longer story for it. Thanks to msilverstar for the support and, for the beta, omphaloskepsist. I suspect this owes something to vensre's imagination too.

**The Tree**

They settled into a tree, both squeezed in between two giant roots, backs against the trunk.

Food. They set about it with gusto and relaxed back. It was siesta time, too hot to work.

"If we were signed to a Naval ship, we'd still be at work. We get a bit of a nap and an explore."

“Do you want to explore?”

“I want to sleep.”

 

Full bellied, Dom leaned back into the smooth support of the trunk and inched down against it. He tilted his head back watched the splotches of light shift as the breeze blew the canopy.

He awoke sometime later. It seemed to him not that much later, perhaps an hour, maybe less. Billy was beside him. His head was turned away, yet by his slouch and his slow, restful breathing, Dom supposed he was still sleeping.

Dom turned his attention to checking himself for bugs and found himself, mercifully, free of any long trail of ants or huge crawling creatures. A miracle, he thought, maybe I should pray.

And he turned his attention back to Billy. While Billy was evidently still asleep, head safely turned away, Dom enjoyed his simply being there.

Subtly turning his body toward Billy, placed his head against the trunk and just... observed. He watched the shapes of light move over his face and the lack of tension in his hands resting against the roots and against his shirt and belly. He saw Billy's breath in his belly, which was slow and rhythmic and deep. It almost put Dom to sleep again, except he'd loose the peaceful opportunity of the moment.

He watched something change in his breathing, although Dom could hardly say what it was... Billy was even stiller -- ha -- and then he slowly turned his head back to face Dom.

Inches apart. And then Billy kissed Dom's mouth, softly.

And when he moved back, Dom could see him smile. Such a beautiful, beatific smile.

Dom knew he was gawking at Billy, mouth hanging. Or why would Billy laugh at him?

Billy kissed his mouth again and when he withdrew, Dom understood enough to smile back.

Billy leaned over just a little and bumped their foreheads together.

Dom could kiss him now and he brought his lips together and gently placed them on Billy's, softly pressing. Dom smiled against Billy's mouth out of pure joy and Billy opened his mouth and they kissed like proper lovers.

And Dom wrapped his arm around Billy's back and pulled his body in toward his chest.

Rain, with a muffled thumping sound, started to hit the great leaves above and occasionally Dom: his forearm where his sleeve was rolled up, his forehead and he felt a streak of cool run down it. He had no intention of stopping the kiss.

He felt a drop soak through the fabric of his shirt and the leg of his trousers twice in a row.

It was brilliant.

Dom only stopped kissing Billy when Billy pulled gently back and glanced up at the leave patterned sky. Sunlight still shone in golden shafts through the trees and Billy looked golden in the light, even as rain began to darken spots on their clothes.

Billy looked back at Dom and laughed. “Come on,” he said, and hopped up to go.

This island is a strange place, Dom thought as he pushed through the foliage behind Billy, and strange, wonderful things happen here.

 

**Later**

Somehow the conversation comes around to their first kiss and that brief, sunlit rain, although around the crew they don’t mention the kiss, only the rain, which was intimately connected to the kiss in their minds alone. Perhaps happiness brought that rain, Dom postulated purely for Billy’s entertainment. Perhaps Billy brought the rain by making them both happy.

For days after, Dom calls Billy a rain god, a private joke that the rest of the crew is confused by but tolerates. Dom works ebulliently and takes work off their backs. Who could complain?

And when he and Billy go off for a grog and stew together, Dom tests his theory by making Billy as happy as he can make him using just his body.


End file.
